Those of us Left Behind
by Slayzer
Summary: Light and Vanille have gotten married but this isn't about them. It's about Fang and Hope feeling abandoned by the woman they love and finding each other.It's Fang/Hope so is it Fape or should I skip the name smash. bad words foreplay and OOC abound.


Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix and not by my loathsome soul.

I should say that while I talk about Light/Vanille this isn't a fic about them. In fact it's kind of an anti-Light/Vanille.

I myself don't get Light/Vanille.

Light/Hope I love and Hope/Vanille or Fang/Vanille I understand.

I hate Light/Fang and Hope/Snow but I get why some like it.

Light/Vanille just confuses the hell out of me. In the game they never seemed that close or spent that much time with each other. Sazh/Vanille I can warp my head around but Light?

Then again I guess the same could be said for my work on Fang/Hope. What do you call Fang Hope fanfic? Should I tag it as Fape?

This is M for bad words not so much sex, well not yet. Maybe we'll have sex later in part two.

Maybe.

Anyway as a set up it's four years after the end of the game when Fang and Vanille wake up. So Fang's same age as in game and Hope is eighteen.

Those of us Left Behind.

By Slayzer.

Fang felt like shit and the only thing she could do to dull that feeling was slung back another drink. The normally proud woman was sitting alone in a deserted a bar with several empty bottles of beer in front of her. Fang was more of a cocktail woman but tonight she just wanted to get wasted and that called for beer, lots of beer.

Even more odd then Fang's attitude was her manner of dress. A pink frilly dress that was just as tight as it was to cute. The horrible monstrosity was picked out by Vanille because it was the same shade of Vanille's favorite flower.

'Come on Fang you'll look so wonderful in this as my maid of honor.' Vanille's voice echoed in Fang's memory's.

That's right tonight was Vanille's wedding and Fang was the maid of honor. In her mind and in her heart she always believed she be the one next to Vanille at the altar not watching for the sidelines.

No it was not Fang that Vanille exchanged vows with.

Fang was not the one Vanille love.

The one the Vanille broke up with Fang for was.

'You may now kiss the bride.' With that the vale over Vanille's face was lifted as Lightning leaned in to kiss her blushing bride.

The fresh memory tore at Fang like she was living it again. Vanille looking so serene in a white dress. It should have been her, not Lightning standing next to Vanille. Fang's fury over took her remembering the pink hair bitch in her Guardian Core officer's dress uniform. Before she could even think Fang threw a half full bottle of beer across the bar room.

Lucky the bar was empty. It was Snow's new cafe and everyone who worked there was at the reception. A place that Fang should be herself but it too everything she had to make it through the wedding. There wasn't enough wine or champagne in the world to get her through reception without acting out. Betrayal and jealousy seethed in Fang's belly like twin fire breathing dragons.

Just then the door opened and a someone walked in from the moonlit darkness outside. Stepping into the light of the bar room Fang reconsigned her guest immediately.

It was Hope.

Now a young man of eighteen and still dressed in that black tux he had for the wedding as one of Lightning's groomsmen. Maybe an odd thing to be a groomsmen to a woman but it was a gay wedding so you just had to go with it.

Hope didn't say anything to Fang as he walked next to her at the bar and draped his tuxedo jacket over a near by bar chair. He then reach behind the bar counter and picked up a bottle of beer of himself. He put the bottle cap's edge on to the lip of the bar and with a quick chop of his hand popped the cap off. He was already downing the beer when the spinning cap landed on the floor.

Of the many changes Fang had seen in the new world the changes in Hope always took her by surprised. He was tall and lean but not thin. His once cute and maybe too girlish face had become handsome and his mop of hair now tamed and slicked back.

'It's got to be the beer.' Fang thought to herself as she caught herself admiring Hope.

Hope was halfway through the beer when he made a face and then spiked the beer against the floor. The bottle exploded with a blast of glass and suds.

"This beer is taste like fucking shit!"

"It's not the beer but the mood that's shit." Fang said as she handed Hope another one.

For the first time that night they acknowledged one another and more then that saw a familiar hurt in each others eyes.

"Thanks." Hope said as he took the beer from Fang.

"What's the matter no good beer at the reception?"

"All they got is Champagne, great if your celebrating but I don't feeling like celebrating."

Fang nodded knowing how Hope felt without him needing to say it. "You must have really loved Lightning be so upset."

"I loved Lighting! What's with the past tenses? Fang are you saying your over Vanille and just out here drinking alone for the fun of it?"

"Don't compare my loss with yours. Vanille and I had something real, we shared our lives, bodes and fates together. Your feeling for Lightning were doomed the moment you had them." Fang's voice had gotten a little snippy as well as loud.

Hope meet Fang's heated anger with his own icy contempt. "True, I know Lightning doesn't feel for me the way I feel for her. I guess that doesn't compare with you having Vanille and then losing her."

"The hell did you say!"

"Color whatever you had with Vanille anyway you want but the fact is she left you for Lightning. That love and fate crap doesn't mean shit when the woman you love loves someone else. Your right I never had Lightning but your the one that lost Vanille. So tell me is really better to have loved and loss then never have loved before?"

Fang who was so prod and strong did something she never thought she do. She broke down and started to cry. "Why did she leave me! Maker after everything I did for Vanille, all the blood I shed and she just up at tells me one day that she found some else! You found someone! Why the fuck could you be looking when you had me right in front of you?" Fang sobbed as she barred in face into her arms on the bar.

Fang stayed like that for five minutes until she felt cold glass press against her arm. She peeked her head up and saw Hope holding a new bottle of beer for her. "Feel any better?" Hope sounded concerned and not angry like he was before. No matter how you measured Hope and Fang's lose it fact was both of them hurt.

Fang cleaned her eyes and took the beer from Hope as he started to talk. "You can say I'm bragging and I feel odd saying this to a woman but I've gotten more pussy then you can believe."

"Ha! Yeah you are bragging but from a handsome young man like you I can believe it." Fang said with a small smile and laugh.

"You know what I've learned about woman in all my sexual adventures? Men are dogs not doubt about that but like dogs man are also loyal to the one that treats us right. I've been with girls for one night stands and some for so long I thought that they were the one for me. Yet no matter how good I am to them or how much I love them all it takes is for the woman to say it's over and it's over. Just like that a woman can throw away all the spacial things we had and all the love I gave her like it was old food. You see men are dogs but woman are bitches. Lightning and Vanille, fuck them, Bitches like them don't deserve our love."

Hope saying those things help Fang. She blamed herself for losing Vanille and never made peace with that. Now she felt that Hope was right, it wasn't Fang's fault that dumb slut left her for that butch army bitch. This kind of hate and anger was irrational but it felt a lot better then self-pity.

A wicked smile crossed Fang's face and she raised her beer to Hope. "A toast for the happy newly weds. May your honeymoon be ruined by both of you getting your periods at the same time."

Hope happily raised his beer to Fang as they toasted on a newly weds curse.

After the drink hope set his Beer down and shock his head. "This beer just isn't doing it for me anymore."

"Shale we try something harder and stiffer like whiskey?"

Hope got out of his chair and moved behind Fang and warps his arms around her shoulders. She felt herself get all tingly and it wasn't the alcohol but Hope's hand on her body that was doing it to her. "I was thinking about giving you something long, stiff and thick but not a drink." Hope said as he bit Fang's ear playfully.

"You know I'm a lesbian."

"Fang I'm angry, hurt, a little drunk but more then anything I'm horny. I was so upset watching Lightning and Vanille get married but now all I can think about is those two naked playing around with each other on their honeymoon. I'm so frustrated and the beer just isn't giving me the release I need but you can. Fang please let me lose myself in you and forget all about Lightning."

Hope started undoing the button of Fang's pink dress and pulling the top down. His hands started playing her large exposed breast and dark tan nipples. Fang squirmed in her seat as her body lost control.

'So this is how a man's hands feel?' already Fang was loving Hope's needing hands far more then Vanille's too soft and weak caress.

Fang leaned back in her chair letting Hope get at more of her body as she reached around and touched his face. She looked up into his eyes and was captivated by them. "Hope will you let me lose myself too, well you make me forget about Vanille?"

"Forget Vanille? When I'm done fucking you Fang your going to forget why you ever wanted to be a lesbian in the first place."

Hope took Fang's hand and pulled it down his down his face, over his neck and his chest. He keep guiding Fang's hand down until her hand was over the crotch of his pants. Fang gasped at what she felt. Long, stiff and thick were not just bad sexual drink puns but an apt description of what Hope had. That thought of taking such a thing inside her was already making her wet. Fang would never have believed she could be so craven or that it would be a man making her feel this way.

Fang felt her mouth go dry and she had to lick her lips before she could form words to answer. "Let's do it but not here."

"Lightning's will be out of town for the week and I have a spare keys to her home." Hope said as he back away so Fang could readjust her dress.

"I love it. Let's go and break in Vanille and Lightning's marital bed and sheets while their away."

Fang kissed Hope as she sat up and then both of them headed for the door.

-The End-

Sorry but I'm not that committed to writing a lemon just yet.

I had an idea of Hope and Fang confronting each other in bar and I'm only willing to take it this far for now.

My thought was just skip the sex and cut to a joke ending.

Lightning and Vanille come home after a honorable honeymoon and find Hope and Fang lounging naked on their sofa. Hope and Fang having spent a wonderful weekend fucking each other senseless on almost every even surface in Lightning's house.

I hope you enjoyed this. I know a bit of a teas so for that I'm sorry.

Tell me what you think and I'll see if I can't work on a part two. However that's a little unlikely as I'm still not sure about my lemon writing skills.

After all the last thing you want to read is "Suck my clock!"

Who doesn't love the oral cleaning of timepieces?


End file.
